Mis debilidades
by ZaryG
Summary: "No, no, no, no... Yo... No era debil. Solo fui el niño pequeño que era, Aneki me mentia, decia que todo estaria bien ¡Todos son unos mentirosos! No puedo confiar en nadie... Ni en ella."


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Inseparables unos y otros no tanto, perteneciente al foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul._

 _ **Nota:** No hay spoiler que no se sepa._

 _ **Palabras:** 1411_

* * *

 ** _Mis debilidades._**

Realmente se preguntaba qué tan malo podría ser tener un amigo, jamás imagino que tanto, ojala sol8 hubieran quedado como desconocidos, todo sería muy sencillo. Sería mucho más sencillo.

Amigos, solo eran eso.

¿Por qué se había acercado a ella cuando lloraba de forma desconsolada? Por lastima, claro. O eso quería creer. Deseaba creer eso con todas sus ganas.

Jamás quiso un amigo, mucho menos una amiga, pero ella era especial por alguna razón que no comprendía. Se negaba a pensar que se había motivado por la curiosidad, solo quería saber lo que esos pacifistas veían en Anteiku. Era un asqueroso lugar en donde los ghouls trataban de convivir con la comida.

Pero realmente no sabía porque se encariño con ella de esa manera, aquella chica le había enseñado que era la amistad, por muy raro que aquello sonara.

No estaba enamorada de ella como todos en Aogiri se empeñaban en decir, solo quería protegerla, era su primera amiga. Además, de alguna manera aquella chica le recordaba a su hermana, las dos vivían con su pasado presente aunque trataran de ocultarlo. Eso no le molestaba, lo único que le molestaba es que solo Hinami se había negado a avanzar.

Eran parecidas, y tan diferentes a la vez. Tratar de compararlas seria inútil, porque a la final la castaña decidió tomar un camino diferente cuando la CCG destruyo esa falsa ilusión de cafetería. Pero aquello había sido en parte su culpa, jamás lo diría, claro que no, perdería a la única compañía agradable que logro conseguir en ese desolado sitio.

Quizás, la única razón por la cual le agradaba era porque realmente le seguía pareciendo esa pequeña llorona niña que conoció al principio, solo quizás, también le recordaba un poco a el cuando era un niño.

 _«No, no, no, no... Yo... No era débil. Solo fui el niño pequeño que era, Aneki me mentía, decía que todo estaría bien ¡Todos son unos mentirosos! No puedo confiar en nadie... Ni en ella.»_

Se negaba a creer que estaba enlazada a otra persona además de la idiota de su hermana, simplemente no quería, eso lo hacia débil.

Entonces, ¿Porque confiaba en ella? Ciertamente, no importaba cuantas veces tratara de creer en sus palabras, era inútil, totalmente.

Confiaba en ella, confiaba en los oídos de ella, confiaba en la sensatez de ella. No, el no quería volver a terminar en la misma situación de cuando tuvo que dejar a Touka por culpa de sus ideologías. Simplemente no.

 _«No soy débil. No lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy, nolosoynolosoynolosoynolosoynolosoynolosoy... ¡Yo no soy débil! Touka era una idiota, una idiota sentimental y débil, yo no soy así.»_

Pero es que cuando Hinami le hablaba toda su concentración caía en picada, era malvada, igual que su hermana. Las dos lo desconcentraban, le hacían perder la cordura y hacia que las odiara por quererlas tanto.

«Odioodioodioodioodioodio»

No quería quererlas, quería odiarlas, todo era tan difícil. Hinami y Touka se habían convertido en su debilidad, las protegía desde las sombras, y no podía evitar hacerlo.

 _«Las odio. Las odio... Quisiera odiarlas, pero simplemente no puedo, es una extraña manía de avergonzarme. Ahora me odio.»_

Odio.

Quiere odiarlas.

No puede.

Ahora él se odia.

Porque estaba siendo débil, porque terminaría como su padre, y el no quería eso. No le importaba morir, o no tanto como antes, pero simplemente no quería ser un idiota sentimental.

Ya lo era.

Se negaba a creerlo.

Trataba de engañar a su mente, no lo lograba, trataba de mentirse, no podía, trataba de borrar los sentimientos, seguía sin poder intentarlo. Y las odiaba, por preocuparlo, por ser importantes para él, por simplemente existir.

Porque aunque una lo insultaba por ser un mal hermano, otra lo trataba con amabilidad, tan iguales, pero diferentes.

Las odiaba, pero las quería. Y no dejaría que ningún idiota como Kaneki las pusiera en riesgo, las dos lo esperaban, esperaban que el las recordara, pero no pasaría.

Porque Ayato no soportaría ser apartado nuevamente, no lo permitiría, ya perdió a su hermana, no perdería a su amiga. No lo permitiría.

Porque cada vez que Hinami hablaba le daban ganas de querer sonreír, porque a pesar de todo, había luz en aquella oscuridad que gobernaba al Árbol del Aogiri.

Pero cuando veía a Touka quería recriminarle lo débil que era, y nunca estaban de mas esos gritos que le recriminaba su abandono.

 _ **»Ayato, eres el hombre, por lo tanto debes cuidar a tu hermana mayor.«**_

No quería. Ella lo traiciono, lo dejo, lo ignoro. No merecía su cariño, ella debía ganarse su odio con creces.

Pero no lo hacía.

¿Por qué?

 ** _» —Hinami, ¿Se puede odiar y querer a una persona?_**

 ** _—Es difícil, pero es posible._**

 ** _—¿Tu odias a Kaneki?_**

 ** _—Yo odio que no sea mi hermano mayor. «_**

¿Y si trataba de ignorar la existencia de ambas?

No podía.

Touka era su hermana mayor, borrar su existencia seria como borrarse a el mismo, ella lo alimento luego de la muerte de su padre. Compartían la misma sangre, odiaba eso, quería odiarla en su totalidad. Seguía sin poder hacerlo.

 ** _» —Aneki, ¿Papá regresara junto a Mamá?_**

 ** _—El está de vacaciones para siempre, Ayato._**

 ** _—Quiero que vuelva._**

 ** _—No puede._**

 ** _—Papa nos mintió, aun no regresa._**

 ** _—El nos ama._**

 ** _—Esa es otra mentira. «_**

Hinami, era la pequeña chica que se escondía en cualquier rincón para leerse un libro, y cuando él la encontraba, ella solo sonreía de forma leve al ver un rostro 'amigable'

 _ **» —Eres parecido a tu hermana, me alegra tener un rostro conocido por aquí.**_

 _ **—Yo no soy igual que Touka.**_

 _ **—Lo eres, incluso sus temperamentos son iguales.**_

 _ **—¡No me parezco a ella!**_

 _ **—Ya, siento molestarte, Ayato-kun.**_

 _ **—Como sea... «**_

Realmente detestaba a esas dos, lo hacían preocuparse por sus estupideces, por sus problemas, por si respiran o no, o por simplemente quererlo.

Lo exigía.

Exigía que lo quisieran.

¿Por qué?

Odiaba hacerse tantas preguntas, simplemente lo odiaba, no debía cuestionarse sobre sus sentimientos. No debía.

N-o-d-e-b-í-a.

Si pudiera, eliminaría sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos, sus palabras, eliminaría todo. Y así el quedaría vacio. Así no sufriría.

 _«Quiero estar vació, lo deseo, ¡Quiero estar vació y así no ser débil! Quieroquieroquieroquieroquieroquieroquieroquiero. »_

Quizás solo debía empezar a odiarlas y ya, pero odiaba no poder hacerlo como él quisiera. Si, el las odiaba pero las quería, tan extraño y contradictorio hasta para el mismo. Alguien debía golpearlo, hacerlo entrar en razón...O solo debía irse a dormir.

—No.

Y es que no quiere dejar de quererlas, pero también las odiaba con todo su ser.

 _ **» —Hinami... ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de querer a una persona?**_

 _ **—Pues... Creo que no puedes amar a una persona sin odiar algo de ella, aunque mi hipótesis puede ser incorrecta.**_

 _ **—Bah... ¡Esas son puras estupideces! Simplemente amas u odias a una persona.**_

 _ **—No siempre es así, creí que sabrías eso.**_

 _ **—Tsk... C-Cállate, Hina. «**_

Y es que le gustaba hablar con cualquiera de las dos, o simplemente recordar viejas conversaciones, porque sabía que ellas no estarán ahí siempre, y eso de alguna manera le dolía.

 _ **» —¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, mocoso?! ¡Si vienes a traerme problemas te golpeare!**_

 _ **—¡Cállate! Yo solo pasaba por aquí, no te creas tan importante, baka.**_

 _ **—Tsk... Solo lárgate Ayato.**_

 _ **—Alguien tan débil como tú no puede ordenarme nada.**_

 _ **—Eres un niño.**_

 _ **—Tu una idiota. «**_

No le importaban los insultos porque eso significaba que aun estaba viva, y es que el no admitiría cuidarla, tenia orgullo, no perdería lo poco que tenía solo para complacerla a ella.

 _«¡Basta! Ustedes no son mi debilidad, no lo son, solo son personas que se metieron en mi vida. Eso es todo. Nada más.»_

Era débil, terminaría como su padre, eso le desagradaba con creces, pero el jamás conviviría con la comida. Jamás.

 _ **» —¿Porque en Anteiku convivían con la comida, Hina?**_

 _ **—Solo trataban de dar otro punto de vista sobre los humanos, Ayato.**_

 _ **—Eso es estúpido, simplemente lo es.**_

 _ **—No lo es, solo no lo comprendes.**_

 _ **—¿A qué te refieres?**_

 _ **—Algún día lo entenderás.**_

 _ **—¡Quiero saber ahora!**_

 _ **—No.«**_

Y a veces pensaba que era mejor que se muriera, porque así dejaría de pensar idioteces. Pero no podía, porque nadie más las protegería.

Porque esas dos eran su estúpida debilidad, y él se odiaba por no poder decirles que las quería, aunque una lo insultara por ser un idiota, otra solo lo comprendería lo mas que pudiera.

 _«Ustedes dos son... Mi estúpida debilidad.»_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:** Bien... No se como me quedo, no me gusto mucho, pero bueh... No todo es perfecto. Creo que cumplió con el reto, o eso creo. _


End file.
